harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duelling
Merge Is this article really necessary? For one, it repeats (but isn't as expansive as) the Duel article. I also thought we were discontinuing the practice of having lists (such as eliminating the list of pure-blood families). Furthermore, some things in the list are not even duels (e.g. Harry and a dragon). Oread 20:12, 3 August 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, I have to agree. I think we should redirect it to Duel; "duel" is the act itself, while "duelling" is the act of participating. --Cubs Fan2007 21:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't this actually spelt as "Dueling" anyway? (Which redirects to "Duel" by the way). And I agree, merge & redirect. Lists are not always frowned upon, but when they can be replaced by a category they are. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::Was going to merge this article, but had an Idea, and wanted to run it by. The main article isn't large at all,and would be sinple to merge. The list though, should it probably have it's own page on a table? That could be something I could work on making, just wondered what others thought. HPguru 03:31, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It should definitely be put into a table...I'm not sure about being on its own page though. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:37, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it should stay on this page. It really doesn't need its own page.-- 21:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) List of duels I just added many of the duels listed in this article (the ones I actually thought were duels, thus I excluded ones such as Harry vs. a dragon) to the Duel article as a rather extensive table. Maybe too extensive, actually. I'm now redirecting this page to that article. Oread 01:26, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Could we add the duels from Fantastic Beast here? Ninclow (talk) 19:40, November 21, 2016 (UTC) "Notable duels" Hi, so I have some concerns about Duelling#Notable duels. For the longest time, I find the idea of it concrete, and with the first few examples listed, it certainly looked like it was doing its section title just. It was only until now that I actually read through what was in the table that I find a lot of what's listed being quite questionable when it comes to being "notable". For instance, taking place during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, I have no idea what "Harry Potter & Hermione Granger vs. two Death Eaters: Harry stunned one Death Eater; Hermione stunned the other." was; please don't try pin it on me for not being a die-hard enough fan to memorize every single duel that happened in the series: If this was just one of the minor duels that happened within a very crucial battle but isn't detrimental on its own, it is not notable, on its own. In this case, it's not even really about being memorable, even if I can recall the entire play-by-play (?) during the Battle of the DoM, it really doesn't mean all of the duels were significant. That said, I do completely agree with the presentation, I think it's an approach that achieved a clear delivery, I just don't think all of the content is suitable to be on this specific article. I'm proposing for certain contents to be relocated to their respective immediate related articles, mainly ones happened during Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Battle of the Astronomy Tower, and Battle of the Seven Potters. I think some duels within those battles are in fact notable on their own, such as Duel in the Ministry Atrium, "Bill Weasley vs. Fenrir Greyback" (the only one in that bunch that actually had an impact of sort), "Remus Lupin, George Weasley & Severus Snape (secretly) vs. several Death Eaters", to name a few, but seriously, not all 25 of the listed (yes, there are 25 duels listed in the article from those 3 battles) are notable. (P.S.: I know following this logic, another ideal relocation would be duels during the Battle of Hogwarts, however, that page itself already has a cleanup template placed and being quite lengthy. I do personally think that's the page ideal to host the content, but probably not at the moment. I figured, one step at a time, if anything, duels from that battle would be processed that last anyways.) Just to be clear, I'm not saying listing all duels is bad, but just that not all duels are notable, which was what the list should be, according to the section title. And I'm asking public opinion because I believe the relocation would reduce a noticeable amount of byte-size that can constitute as "major changes", and has been stated in the policy that may require discussion, so please, don't come asking me "if you have such a problem, why not just take actions yourself?" Very interested to hear thoughts on the matter, even if it's against the proposal. =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:51, February 28, 2019 (UTC)